max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Terrorax Mutant Mode
Terrorax Mutant Mode is Terrorax's first form unlocked in unlocked in Turbo-Charged. History Animated Films Turbo-Charged The mutation was caused by Prometheus Halifax after he injected himself with Terror Energy and as result he acquired superhuman conditions and the ability of generating Terror Energy. He started to fight against Max and La Fiera. Max uses his power gloves in order to defeat him, but one of them was destroyed thanks to Prometheus' (now Terrorax) Terror Energy. Max made a pillar fall right on him, but he gets up and La Fiera attempts to defeat him with his Eagle Mode, but he ended up being defeated once again by the villain's chaotic energy. Max uses his glove and Terrorax uses his axe and they clash, and as result a massive explosion happens and destroys Max's other glove. Just when Max and Alex were about to be killed by Terrorax, Tempestra and C.Y.T.R.O. appeared by breaking the floor. Eventually, the duo is mercilessly defeated by him. Terrorax tosses Max and C.Y.T.R.O. out of the building of his company and while he was talking with Max, Tempestra and La Fiera distract him. Max throws at Terrorax a truck full of combustible that blows up and causes a massive explosion. Team Turbo retreats, but Terrorax survives the blast and retreats as well, saying that he would meet Max soon. On his hideout, he talks with Lord Nexus and he says that he underestimated Max's team. To put things in motion, he presents to Nexus a trio of assasins (Night Howl, Snare and Monstro) and gives a brief description about them before charging them with Terror Energy. Eventually though, they were defeated. Later on, on his hideout, he reveals his plans of disabling the technology on Copper Canyon, but Max and Team Turbo arrives just in time. After they activate their new Turbo Modes, Terrorax fights with them for a while, but decides to send Team Terror after them. Meanwhile, Terrorax succeds in disabling the technology on Copper Canyon, but after Team Terror's defeat, he decides to fight against Team Turbo by himself. Max, instead, decides to revert the situation and succeeds in bringing back the technology on Copper Canyon. After seeing that Max had ruined his plans, Terrorax gets extremely angry and forcefully attempts to kill Max by using large quantities of Terror Energy, but he ends up forcing the creation of Turbo Armor Mode, which defeats him with a projectile of Green T.U.R.B.O.. Terrorax nearly dies as result and his body is left disfigured after the battle with Max. He is later rescued by Nexus and tells him that the next time he faces Max, he would kill him by any means. Turbo-Warriors Alongside with the Elementors, Terrorax appears seeing Copper Canyon in his weakened form and proposes them an alliance: if they ally with the Nexus legion, he would give them incredible powers. They say the organization's motto, confirming that they were on his side. In the next day, he invades Team Turbo's hideout, where he freeds Team Terror and invades a room where he finds the Terror Energy Generator and escapes. Before he leaves, he left many bombs spread over the base that explodes shortly after he escapes. He goes to the Pantheon and charges himself, the Elementors and Team Terror with a more powerful version of his Terror Energy and announces to Nexus that the world would be theirs. He later on orders Team Terror to bring Team Turbo to him. After they successfully capture Rayne and C.Y.T.R.O., he talks with them and humorously ask if the ship was good enough for them. Rayne says that Max and Alex were going to save them by any means and that they would succeed in defeating him, but he crushes her hope by saying that he had turned the ship into a giant Terror Energy generator and that it was completely unassailable. He later on orders his allies to activate the exponential towers. Later on, Max and Alex invaded the Pantheon and each member of Team Terror is eliminated. They later on freed Rayne and C.Y.T.R.O. and Terrorax orders the Elementors to destroy them. Hours later, Terrorax attempts to stop Max from ruining his plans, but he fires few missiles on him that keeps him distracted for few minutes. After Max succeds in making the exponential towers run his Green T.U.R.B.O., Terrorax reappears and tells Max that he couldn't be destroyed as long Terror Energy ran throughh is veins. He mutates into a his new Dragon Mode, which gives him the power of flight and makes him a physical match for Max's Exo-Suit. Abilities *'Superhuman Strength: '''He is stronger than an average individual. *'Superhuman Speed:' Terrorax is much faster than an average individual. *'Superhuman Durability:' Terrorax's body is highly resistant and could withstand many attacks from La Fiera's claws and also a blast of a truck full of combustile. *'Terror Energy Generation:' After he injected Terror Energy on himself, Terrorax got the ability of generating large quantities of said energy, which enhances his physical capabilities and also gives him Terror Energy-based powers. He manifests this by projecting Terror Energy through his axe and hands. *'Drill:' He has the ability of creating a drill on the center of his chest, which he uses while attempting to kill Max. *'Axe:' Terrorax's signature weapon. He has the ability of generating a giant axe made out of Terror Energy that he uses to attack his enemies or direct his energy, like he did while activating Team Terror. He can also create two axes at the same time. Weaknessess *'Green T.U.R.B.O. Energy Vulnerability:' Terrorax displays a weakness for Max's new Green T.U.R.B.O. and vice versa. It can be extremely harmful to him in large quantities, as seen in the outcome of his battle against Max Steel, where his body was left deformed thanks to a large Green T.U.R.B.O. projectile. Appearance Gallery Trivia *Originally, Terrorax would be capable of generating axes on his right hand rather than using it as a separate weapon. In ''Turbo-Warriors, however, he gets this ability. **However, it is never shown him changing his hands to axes, which might point out that the animators previously had to drop the idea as it could be too complicated or difficult. *Terrorax gained a exclusive design of his mutant form to the toy line, where he is much slimmer and features a much complex and detailed armor. *There are two slight different models used for this mode. One features black circles around Terrorax's eyes and a grey triangle on the forehad, while the other doesn't features the circles and its triangle is grey. Category:Transformations Category:Terrorax's Arsenal